Jason Star
Jason Gary Jones is a British professional wrestler better known as Jason Star or The Legend Jay and is currently working for Extreme Wrestling Entertainment. This is where he is most recognized. Before entering the world or wrestling Jason Jones was nothing, he had no home, no job, and no money. Biography :Jason Jones never thought about being a wrestler until his love of fighting on the streets landed him inside an arena in England where wrestling was being shown live that night. From then on he knew Wrestling was where he belongs. :Born in Brighton, England on June 17. Jason didn't have much of a life as his parents died when he was only 8 years old. From there he was sent to an orphanage which only lasted a few months before he escaped. For the next six months he had to live life on the streets all by himself. :He had a terrible life and had to sell drugs and really anything he could find that people would want. He had to fight people over food and sleep. He had to beat up so many people just to make it down the road. This however helped Jason as it made him a stronger person. In the end it all came back to get it when after six months of searching the police saw Jason hanging around outside a pub. :Instantly Jason was taken back to the orphanage where he was stuck for a whole year before finally the best thing to ever happen to him walked through the door. Jason's uncle Paul who went missing many many years ago walked into the orphanage and took his nephew away from them and took him home to be with him. :Jason's uncle, although he did pretty much save his life, was nothing more then a drunk. All he did all day, everyday was sit in his chair and drink beer until his hookers came over. Jason didn't care much though. Sure he would rather a real mum and dad that cared but he had lived long enough without them to not care as much. Because of this Jason would live back out on the streets at least until he got tired and he would go back to his uncles to sleep, or if he got thirsty he would go back and steal his uncles beer. Other then that it was just him and the great outdoors. :Jason didn't go to school, didn't go to work (unless you count selling drugs and alcohol). He joined gangs, and got into even more fights. This however did not stop Jason. He kept going and going and he didn't care if this was how his whole life was going to go he quite enjoyed it. :Finally when he was 18 years old the big moment happened that would change his life forever. Jason went away from Brighton for a bit and ended up somewhere else but he didn't know the name of it. HE found a big stadium nearby and tonight there was going to be something going on there. Because of this Jason decided he had to get in. Jason found some guy alone and with a ticket proudly in his hand. Jason knew what he had to do as he beat him up and stole his ticket. The guy could have went and got the cops after but really if you are that hurt you don't even care about getting him back only to get to the hospital. So Jason entered the stadium and there it was. A huge wrestling event in front thousands of people. Jason watched the whole thing and was amazed. He instantly fell in love and knew that this is what he wanted to do. Profile Name: Jason Star/ The Legend Jay Short name: Jason/Jay Nickname: The One, The Only/The Legend Height/Weight: 6'2"/235lbs Hometown: Brighton, England Alignment: Neutral Wrestling Style: Technical, Brawler, with a bit of high flying involved Favourite Moves *1. Superkick *2.T-Bone Suplex *3.Dropkick *4.Flying Clothesline *5.Moonsault *6.Sharpshooter *7.Superplex *8.Diving Headbutt *9.Swinging Neckbreaker off ropes *10.Flying Neckbreaker *11.Ura-Nage *12.Running Powerslam *13.Shining Wizard *14.European Uppercut *15.Stinger Splash Finishers *The J Shock: Cradle Shock *J Driller: Double Arm Piledriver Wrestling Career Global Pro Wrestling Federation :Info coming soon. Frontier Championship Wrestling :Info Coming Soon. Extreme Wrestling Entertainment :Info Coming Soon Titles & Awards EWE :EWE Extreme Champion :EWE International Champion FCW :FCW Tag Team Champion GCW :GCW International Champion GPWF :1st GPWF European Champion :GPWF US Champion NAW :1st NAW World Champion TBL :TBL Tag Team Champion XHW :XHW World Champion(2) Facts & Tidbits * Coming Soon Links :Coming Soon